elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Toshiba elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation. China Beijing *APM Beijing, Beijing (1998) *King Club Hotel, Beijing *Redwall Hotel, Beijing Shanghai *Shanghai World Finance Centre (2008) *Shanghai K11 Mall Other cities *Shangri-La Chengdu, Chengdu (2007) *Bingzhou Hotel, Taiyuan *Guanfang Hotel, Lijiang (1998) Hong Kong New Territories *Parc Versailles, Tai Po (1996) *Wang Kee Building, Tai Po (1976) *Nina Tower, Tsuen Wan (2007) *L' Hotel Nina, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Tsuen Wan Station Car Park, Tsuen Wan (1983, modernized) *Tsuen Fung Centre, Tsuen Wan (1987) *Wah Lok Building, Tuen Mun (1984) *Vigor Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1982) *New Town Plaza, Sha Tin (1984)Plase 1 only. Elevators and escalators of Phase 2 are installed by Kone, while those of Phase 3 are installed by Fujitec. *Hilton Plaza, Sha Tin （1985） *Wai Wah Centre (Chanway Arcade), Sha Tin *Bayshore Towers, Ma On Shan (1994) *Kingswin Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) *Wah Tat Industrial Centre, Kwai Chung (1985) *Tung Luen Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) Modernized by Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. *Wing Yip Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1978) Modernized by Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. in 2015. *Shui Wing Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1978) *Kingsford Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1979) Kowloon *L'hotel élan, Kwun Tong (2012) *Golden Era Plaza, Mong Kok (1999) *Chong Kin Commercial Building, Mong Kok (modernized) *Empire Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Wing On Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui (1982) *Peninsula Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Hang Fat Industrial Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1981, modernized) *Un Chau Street Government Municipal Services, Sham Shui Po (1996, modernized in 2013) *Phase 1-4, Kwun Tong Industrial Centre, Kwun Tong *Wa Fai Industrial Building, Yau Tong (1978) *Fok On Building, To Kwan Wan (1976) *Kam Lung Commercial Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1995) *Li Dak Sum Yip Yio Chin Academic Building, City University of Hong Kong, Kowloon Tong (2011)Formerly known as Academic 2, City University of Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Infinitus Plaza, Sheung Wan (modernized in 2012) *World Trade Centre, Causeway Bay (2008)Double deck elevators. Replaced from four Schindler single-deck elevators. Double deck lifts (hkelev.com) *Causeway Bay Plaza, Causeway Bay (1992) *Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay: **Somerest House (1988) (demolished in 2014) **Cornwall House (1984) (demolished in 2017) **Warwick House (1979) (demolished in 2017) *PMQ (The Former Hollywood Road 'P'olice 'M'arried 'Q'uarters), Central (2014) *The Center, Central (1998)Hong Kong's fastest elevators (12m/s, Records of the lifts in Hong Kong (hkelev.com)). *Four Seasons Hong Kong, Central (2005) *Jumbo Floating Restaurant, Aberdeen (1976, modernized in 2005) *Tak King Industrial Building, Chai Wan (1983) *Hop Ming Factory Building, Chai Wan (1974) *Kwok Hing Building, Shau Kei Wan (1976) *Harbour Court, North Point (1976, modernized in 2000) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Kornhill Garden, Quarry Bay (1988) *Fullview Garden, Siu Sai Wan (1993) *Cheerful Garden, Siu Sai Wan (1995) *Harmony Garden, Siu Sai Wan (1995) *Hang Tsui Court, Chai Wan (1997) *Hing Man Estate, Chai Wan (1982) *Aldrich Garden, Shau Kei Wan (2001) *Siu Sai Wan Estate, Siu Sai Wan (1990) **Shui Fat House **Shui Shing House **Shui Yick House **Shui Moon House **Shui Fook House **Siu Sai Wan Palza *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan (1984) **Hei Tsui House **Lei Tsui House **Foo Tsui House **Kwai Tsui House *Ap Lei Chau Estate, Ap Lei Chau (1980) Elevators in these building replaced by Mitsubishi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Lei Ling House **Lei Chak House **Lei Yi House *Wah Fu (1) Estate, Pok Fu Lam **Wah On House Replaced from Mitsubishi in 1994-1996. **Wah Kwong House **Wah Mei House **Wah Kei House **Wah Shun House **Wah Yue House **Wah Ching House **Wah Ming House *Wah Fu (2) Estate, Pok Fu Lam **Wah Hing House **Wah Sang House **Wah Tai House Kowloon *Cheung Sha Wan Estate, Cheung Sha Wan (2013) **Cheung Yan House **Cheung Tai House *Yau Tong Centre, Yau Tong (1981) *Ko Cheung Court, Yau Tong (2003) **Ko Fei House **Ko Ching House **Ko Fung House **Ko Hong House *Yau Tong Estate, Yau Tong (2000) **Kwai Tong House **Fu Tong House *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong (2008) **Ying Lai House **Fung Lai House **Lift Tower *Lei On Court, Kwun Tong (2001) **Lei Hong House **Lei Ting House *Tsui Lok House, Tsui Ping (South) Estate, Kwun Tong (1995) *Tsui Cheung House, Tsui Ping (North) Estate, Kwun Tong (1994) *Sau Mau Ping Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2001) **Sau Nga House **Sau Yee House *Chun Wah Court, Ngau Tau Kok (1990) *Upper Ngau Tau Kok Estate, Ngau Tau Kok (2009) **Sheung Hing House **Sheung Shing House **Sheung Fu House **Sheung Wing House **Sheung Fung House **Sheung Tai House **Shopping Centre *Choi Ying Estate, Kowloon Bay (2008) *Tsz Oi Court, Tsz Wan Shan (1997-2000) *Tsz Ching Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (2001) **Ching Ming House **Ching Yuen House **Ching Yuk House *Rhythm Garden, San Po Kong (2000) *Tung Wui Estate, Kowloon City (2012) *Choi Hing Court, Choi Hung (2019) *Upper Wong Tai Sin Estate, Wong Tai Sin (2009) **Wing Sin House **Lift Tower *Lung Fung House, Lower Wong Tai Sin Estate (Phase 1), Wong Tai Sin (1990) *Lower Wong Tai Sin Estate (Phase 2), Wong Tai Sin (1984) **Lung Lok House **Lung On House *Mei Tung Estate, Kowloon City **Mei Tung House (1984) **Mei Po House (1984) **Mei Yan House (2010) *Lok Fu Estate, Kowloon City (1984) **Wang Tat House **Wang Hong House **Wan Yat House **Wan Shun House *Hung Hom Estate, Hung Hom (1999) **Hung Fai House **Hung Sing House *Fu Cheong Estate, Sham Shui Po (2001) **Fu Wan House **Fu Mong House **Fu Ying House *Charming Garden, Tai Kok Tsui (1998-2000) *Wan Fai House, Wang Tau Hom Estate, Lok Fu (2015-2017) *Shek Kip Mei Estate, Sham Sui Po (2008-2010) **Block 19, 20 Elevators in these building replaced from Fujitec under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Block 21, 22, 23 *Block 9-11, Pak Tin Estate, Sham Shui Po (2010-2012) Elevators in these building replaced from OTIS under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Fu Shan Estate, Diamond Hill (2010-2012) *On Tai Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2017) **Yung Tai House **Kam Tai House New Territories *Shek Lei (1) Estate, Kwai Chung **Shek Yat House (1986) **Lift Tower (2011) Elevators in these building replaced from Falconi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Shek Lei (2) Estate, Kwai Chung (2002) **Shek Cheung House **Shek Hei House **Shek Kwong House **Shek Fook House *Kwai Chung Estate, Kwai Chung (2000, 2005) **Chun Kwai House **Ha Kwai House **Chau Kwai House **Nga Kwai House **Yuk Kwai House **Hiu Kwai House **Ying Kwai House *Ching Chun Court, Tsing Yi (2017) *Mei Pak Court, Tai Wai (2017) *Mei Ying Court, Tai Wai (2017) *Tsui Yiu Court, Kwai Chung (1981) *Lai King Estate, Kwai Chung (1998-2001) *Cheung Tsing Estate, Tsing Yi (2010-2014) **Ching Kwai House **Ching Wai House **Ching Yung House **Ching Chung House **Ching Pak House **Ching Mui House **Ching Yeung House *Sheung Chui Court, Tsuen Wan (2017) **Chui Wu House **Chui Ting House **Chui Ho House *Shek Yam East Estate, Kwai Chung (1996) *Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui (2008) **Ching Hin House **Ching Chung House **Ching Yu House *Sunningdale Garden, Sheung Shui (1992) *Cheung Wah Estate, Fan Ling (1983) **Cheung Wo House **Cheung Lok House **Cheung Fung House **Cheung Yu House **Cheung Shun House **Cheung King House *Tin Tsz Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1997) **Tsz Fai House **Tin Lai Court *Tin Fu Court, Tin Shui Wai (2001) **Yuen Fu House **Hang Fu House **Chun Fu House **Long Fu House *Chung Po House, Tin Chung Court, Tin Shui Wai (2013) *Fu Tai Estate, Tuen Mun (2001) **Mei Tai House **Sau Tai House **Oi Tai House **Ying Tai House **Yin Tai House **Yan Tai House **Kin Tai House **Ling Tai House **Yat Tai House **Chung Tai House *Shan King Estate, Tuen Mun (1982, 1985) **King Wing House **King Wah House **King Kwai House **King Fu House **King On House **King Lok House **King Yip Huose *Glorious Garden, Tuen Mun (2001) *Yau Oi Estate, Tuen Mun (2010-2013) **Oi Shun House Elevators in these building replaced from Fiam under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Oi Yee House **Oi Lim House **Oi Lai House Elevators in these building replaced from Sabiem under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Oi Lok House **Oi Chi House **Oi Yung House *Cheung Hong Estate, Tsing Yi (1986) **Hong Mei House **Hong Shun House *Cheung Wang Estate, Tsing Yi (2003) **Wang Yung House **Wang Sum House **Wang Yi House **Wang Sin House *Wo Che Estate, Sha Tin (2007-2010) **Fung Wo House Elevators in these building replaced from Toshiba under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Hong Wo House **Shun Wo House *Kwong Yuen Estate, Sha Tin (1989) **Oak House **Pine House *Chevalier Garden, Ma On Shan (1987) *Yiu On Estate, Ma On Shan (1988-1989) **Shopping Centre **Yiu Wo House **Yiu Chung House **Yiu Yan House **Yiu Wing House *Kam Fung Court, Ma On Shan (1997) **Kam Kwai House **Kam Huen House **Kam Mei House *Saddle Ridge Garden, Ma On Shan (1993) *Ka Keng Court, Tai Wai (2002) *Ka Shun Court, Tai Wai (2018) *Sun Chui Estate, Tai Wai (1984) **Sun Yee House **Sun Chun House **Sun Hok House **Sun Kit House *Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (1990) **Kwai Tak House **Kwai Shun House **Kwai On House *Fu On House, Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung (1979) Elevators in these building replaced by Kone under the Lift Modernisation Programme. Lantau Island *Ying Tung Estate, Tung Chung (2018) *Yat Tung Estate, Tung Chung (2004-2005) **Po Yat House **Tak Yat House **Him Yat House **Shun Yat House **Tsui Yat House **Yuet Yat House **Shui Yat House *Nga Ling Court, Cheung Chau (2002) ] File:Toshiba_SheungTsuiCourt_1.jpg|Toshiba elevator at Chui Ting House, Sheung Chui Court, Tsuen Wan File:Toshiba_OnTaiEstate.jpg|Toshiba elevator at Yung Tai House, On Tai Estate, Sau Mau Ping File:Toshiba_freight_manualaccordion.jpg|An old gated Toshiba freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Wa Fai Industrial Building, Yau Tong. File:Toshiba_freight_manualaccordion_TungLuenKC.jpg|An gated Toshiba freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Tung Luen Industrial Building, Kwai Chung. But which are modernized by Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. Toshiba HungFaiHouse HallStation.jpg|Toshiba elevator at Hung Fai House, Hung Hom Estate, Hung Hom. PSPS Toshiba CallStation 1997.jpg|Toshiba elevator at Harmony Garden, Siu Sai Wan. India *Gujarat International Finance Tec City (GIFT City), Gujarat *One Avignha Park, Mumbai *Lodha Aurum Grande, Kanjurmarg *Rodas Enclave, Hiranandhani Estate *Brigade Exotica, Bangalore Indonesia Bali *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal (1998)Some of them have been replaced into Kone MonoSpace elevators in 2014. *Euphoria Hotel (2013) *Steenkool Seminyak HotelFormerly Hotel Zodiak Seminyak (2014-late 2015) and then Arnava Ninety8 Seminyal (late 2015-2016) (2013) *The Legian (1996) *Ayodya Resort BaliOnly for elevators PE 8 and 9. All were replacement from 1990 Hyundai elevators into SPACEL-UNI MRLs. *Drupadi Corner (2017) *Bank Indonesia, Denpasar Jakarta North Jakarta *The Honey Lady Building, Pluit (service elevator) *Sunlake Hotel, Sunter *Altira Business Park, Sunter (2016) Central Jakarta *Wisma Mandiri (Menara BDN), Kebon Sirih *Kompleks Bank Indonesia **Building A (Menara Radius Prawiro) **Building B (Menara Sjafruddin Prawiranegara) *Plaza Permata (1992) *Graha Mental Spiritual *Graha Anugerah *MidPlaza 1 (1988, modernized in 2017) *Sudirman Plaza (2006) **Indofood Tower **Plaza Marein **The Mayflower *Wisma Nugra Santana *BRI 1 *World Trade Center 6 (1985) *ANZ Tower (1993) *Sequis Plaza (1994) *Intiland Tower (2013-2015, replacement from Otis Elevonic 401 elevators) *Wisma BSG *Sahid Sudirman Center (2014) *Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) **One Pacific Place Jakarta **Ritz-Carlton Pacific Place Jakarta **Kidzania Jakarta *Equity Tower (2009) *Sudirman Residence *Plaza Asia/Plaza ABDA (2002) *Wisma CIMB Niaga (1993) *Summitmas I (1985, modernized in 2016) *Summitmas II (1992) *Treva International Hotel *Merlynn Park Hotel *Bank Danamon Matraman South Jakarta *JW Marriott Hotel Jakarta (1998) *The Ritz-Carlton Jakarta (2005) *Plaza Mutiara (1998) *The Manhattan Hotel Jakarta *Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Setiabudi One *Setiabudi Atrium (1991) *Gandaria City (2010) **Gandaria 8 **Gandaria Heights Condo A & B *Alamanda Tower *Wisma MRA *18 Office Park West Jakarta *Wisma AKR (1992) Semarang *Bank Indonesia *Telkom Semarang *New Metro Hotel Agus Salim *Metro Plaza Agus Salim *Sultan Agung Islamic Hospital Other cities *Amaris Hotel Bandara Soekarno Hatta, Tangerang, Banten *BNI Tower BSD, Tangerang, Banten (2016) *Synergy Building, Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten *Horison Hotel Bekasi, Bekasi *Amaris Hotel Bekasi, Bekasi *Royal Padjajaran Hotel, Bogor *House Sangkuriang, Bandung *Grand Inna Malioboro Hotel, Yogyakarta (1985)Main/guest elevators have been modernized, the service elevator is still original. *Wisma SIER, Surabaya (1980s) Japan Hokkaido Sapporo * Sapporo Prince Hotel * Sapporo Mitsukoshi (Modernized from Otis elevators) * Hotel Sunroute New Sapporo * Yodobashi Camera Multimedia Sapporo Branch * Hotel Monterey Sapporo * Sapporo Mitsui JP Building (Carpark elevator) * Akarenga Terrace * Sapporo Excel Hotel Tokyu * Sapporo Tokeidai Building (High zone elevators) * Several Stations in Sapporo Municipal Subway ** Bus Center-Mae (Tozai Line) ** Ōyachi (Tozai Line) ** Sakaemachi (Toho Line) ** Higashi-Kuyakusho-Mae (Toho Line) ** Toyohira-Kōen (Toho Line) ** Kita-Sanjūyo-Jō (Namboku Line) ** Kita-Jūhachi-Jō (Namboku Line) ** Susukino (Namboku Line) ** Nakajima-Kōen (Namboku Line) ** Horohira-Bashi (Namboku Line) ** Makomanai (Namboku Line) Asahikawa * Seibu Asahikawa Branch (Building A) * Hotel Crescent Asahikawa * Piaza Building Kamikawa * Yumoto Ginsenkaku Furano * Hotel Edel Warme Sahoro * Club Med Sahoro Hokkaido Tomakomai * Tomakomai City West Port Ferry Terminal * Hotel New Prince Tomakomai (Banquet Elevators) * Asahi Life Tomakomai Building * Tomakomai City Hall South Building (Passenger Elevators) * Tomakomai City Cultural Center Otaru * Otaru Ferry Terminal * Wing Bay Otaru * Budo-Kan2 Building Kantō Region Tokyo *Haneda Airport Terminal 1 (Airside) *Tokyo Skytree (2011, elevators to Tembo Deck) *Tokyo Solamachi (2011, East Yard (Block 9)) *Tokyo Skytree East Tower (Sky Dining) *Roppongi Hills West Walk (2003) *The Ritz-Carlton Tokyo (Shuttle Elevators) *Mitsukoshi Department Store, Ginza *Montblanc Building, Ginza *Yodobashi Akiba (2005) *Tokyo Harvest Club Atami *Sumitomo Reality Office Building *Toyota Megaweb, Odaiba *Bicqlo Shinjuku Store *Toranomon Hills (2014) *Seibu Loft Department Store, Shibuya *Shibuya Hikarie (2012) *Izumi Garden Tower (2002) *Keio Department Store Shinjuku *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 2) *Shinjuku Mitsui Building (Bank C) *Shinjuku I-Land Tower (Bank H) *Hilton Tokyo (main elevators) *Hotel Gracery Shinjuku (main elevators) *Shinjuku Toho Building *Akari Building, Shinjuku *Yamada Denki LABI Ikebukuro Mobile Dream Store *Centurion Hotel Ikebukuro *Maruzen Nihonbashi Store *H&M Harajuku *Yamada Denki Labi 1 Nihon Souhonten Ikebukuro *Sunshine City Alpa *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Subway, JR and other lines): **Asakusa (Tokyo Subway) **Ginza (Tokyo Subway, exit to Mitsukoshi Dept. Store) **Hatchobori **JR Omiya **JR Hamamatsucho **JR Otsuka **Tokyo Skytree (Tobu Skytree Line) Gunma * Hotel Coco Grand Takasaki Kanagawa * Kawasaki Nikko Hotel * Kawasaki Pedestrian Bridge Chūbu Region Yamanashi * Miharashi Restaurant Kawaguchiko Nagano *Nagano Station (platforms 2 to 7) Gifu *Washington Hotel Plaza, Takayama (1998) *Super Hotel Hida Takayama (2009) Kansai Region Osaka * HEP Five, Umeda * Yodobashi Umeda *Abeno Harukas (2014) *Grand Front Osaka (2013) Kyoto *Kyoto-Yodobashi *Hotel Granvia Kyoto (south elevators) *Cocon Karasuma Hyōgo *Dormy Inn Himeji *Piole Himeji (pedestrian underpass and overhead bridge) Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (North Building) * Yodobashi Hakata Macau *Macau Tower (2001) *Galaxy Macau **Galaxy Macau Hotel (2011) **Hotel Okura Macau (2011) **Banyan Tree Macau (2011) **The Ritz-Carlton, Macau (2015) **JW Marriott Hotel Macau (2015) *Best Western Hotel Sun Sun (1994) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Troika KLCC (2010) *Marc Residence Serviced Apartment (2007) *KL Hilton & Le Meridien (KL Sentral) (2000) *Hotel Sentral Pudu *Mid Valley City *Bangsar Shopping Centre *The Waterfront, Desa Parkcity Selangor *klia2 (Kuala Lumpur International Airport 2), Sepang *the youniQ Hotel, Sepang *PJ8, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya *Gold Coast Morib Resort, Tanjung Sepat Penang *Penang Times Square, George Town *Tesco Gelugor, George Town (2004) *E-Gate Penang, George Town *Prangin Mall, George Town (2000) *Hotel Jen Penang, George Town (1986, modernized) *Cititel Express Penang, George Town *Cititel Penang, George Town *Continental Hotel Penang, George Town *The Wembley - A St. Giles Hotel, George Town *Chowrasta Market, George Town (2016) *52 Jalan Green Hall, George Town *Hospital Pulau Pinang, George Town **Post Natal Ward (modernized from a 1930 Stigler elevator) **Block A (1986) *Halaman Pulau Tikus Apartment, George Town *Lone Pine Hotel, Batu Ferringhi Others *H&M, Jonker Street, Malacca *CentrePoint Sabah, Kota Kinabalu *Suria Sabah, Kota Kinabalu *One Borneo Mall, Kota Kinabalu *Tesco Bukit Indah, Johor Bahru *Giant Bukit Indah, Johor Bahru *Tune Hotel Kota Bharu, Kelantan *KBCP (Orkid Studio Apartment), Kota Bharu, Kelantan *Bangunan Rawatan Harian HPRZ II, Kota Bharu, Kelantan (2016) *RTC Kelantan (FAMA building), Kota Bharu, Kelantan Singapore East Region *Temasek Polytechnic **Block 26A South Wing **Block 27 Library **Block 30 Student Devt. Centre *Changi Airport Terminal 2 Car Park *Aranda Country Club, Pasir Ris Central Region *Bugis Junction (1994) **Bugis Junction Towers *InterContinental Hotel Singapore (1994) *Funan The DigitaLife Mall (closed for redevelopment) *City Hall *Chevron House, Raffles Place *Great World City *Gleneagles Hospital (some have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp) *Singapore National Eye Centre *Singapore National Heart Centre *Trilight *Royal Plaza on Scotts *Mustafa Centre (1995) *Parkway Parade Office Tower *Queenstown Community Club *Sime Darby Centre *Anchorpoint *Braddle Heights Community Centre *Cyan (Keng Chin Road), Bukit Timah *52 Horne Road, Kallang North East Region *Centro Residences, Ang Mo Kio West Region *Innovation Place **Prestigo Tower 3 (2008) **Immedia Tower 4 (2008) *Bukit Panjang LRT Stations (1999) *Ten Mile Junction, Bukit Panjang *IMM Building, Jurong East Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) networks *East West Line *North South Line *North East Line **Boon Keng MRT Station (Street-Concourse) *Circle Line (2009)Excluding Bukit Brown, Bayfront, and Marina Bay stations. Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 7, 24, 25 Teban Gardens HDB (1970s) *Block 404, 413 Pandan Gardens HDB (1970s) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok Ratchadapisek, Dindaeng and Rama 9 * Olympia Thai Tower (Carpark elevators) * Thai Life Insurance Head Offices * Rajanukul Institute Other districts * Kanjanatat Tower * Bangkok Hospital (Zone C) * Lertpanya Building ์North Bangkok * Rasa Tower * King Mongkut's University of Technology North Bangkok South Bangkok Nana, Ploenchit and Chidlom *The Manhattan Sukhumvit Bangkok *Lohas Residences Sukhumvit (Building 1 and 2) *Bumrungrad International Hospital (Carpark) (Modernized) Siam, Ratchaprasong, Ratchadamri and Samyan *The Twin Towers Hotel Bangkok *Chulalongkorn University **Visid Prachuabmoh Building **Colombo Building Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *Glas Haus Building *Sino Thai Tower *Serm-Mit Tower *Sorachai Building Other districts *Thai Nakarin Hospital *Sirinrat Building North Thonburi Klongsan, Charoennakhon, Thapra and Daokanong *Bangpakok 9 International Hospital *Somdech Phra Pinklao Hospital (Tiamcherd-Boonmuang Building) *Supakarn Building Other districts * Thonburi Hospital (Building 2 and 4) South Thonburi *P.P. Building Central Region * Hotel Manhattan Pathumthani, Pathum Thani * Wat Chaimongkol Angthong, Ang Thong * Saraburi Hospital, Saraburi * Mettapracharak Hospital, Nakhon Pathom ์Northeast Region * Udonthani City Hall, Udon Thani East Region Chonburi * A-One Star Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi * Samitivej Sriracha Hospital, Chonburi (Building A) Other cities * Kantary Bay Rayong, Rayong United Arab Emirate Abu Dhabi *Marina Square, Al Reem Island (2009-2010) *City of Lights, Al Reem Island *Danet Mall (2009-2010) *Royal Group Headquarter (2009) Dubai *Ritaj Residence (2009) *Discovery Garden (Mediterranean Garden 1) (2006-2007) *Marina Crown Tower (2006) *International City (2006) *Dubai Coral Deira Hotel (2004) Other countries *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (2004, partnership with Kone in 2004A short history about EPL) *ILBO Building, Seoul, South Korea (destination dispatch)Toshiba Traction(with destination dispatch) Elevator at ILBO Building, Seoul Korea *Gem's Hotel, Hamra, Beirut, Lebanon (2016)BRAND NEW Toshiba elevators - Gems Hotel - Hamra, Beirut, Lebanon Notes and references Toshiba